A Flower in my Locker
by Magayon
Summary: Hinata has been receiving flowers these past few weeks. Who could that be.......Full summary inside
1. Default Chapter

A Flower in my Locker  
  
Summary: Hinata has been receiving a single flower each week in her locker. Who could be the one who is sending her flowers but Hinata wished that it was Naruto. Is it Naruto or some one else that she didn't expect.  
  
Chapter 1: The First Flower: Heather.  
  
A pink haired girl approached a pale skinned girl, who's standing in front of her locker. As the pink haired girl walks towards her, she smiled noticing her.  
  
"Good morning Hinata." The pink haired girl greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Sakura." Hinata said politely and smiled at her.  
  
Then a blonde haired girl showed up from the entrance door.  
  
"Good morning." She greeted the two girls.  
  
The two girls looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Ino." Sakura said. Hinata just nodded her head and smiled at her.  
  
Ino walked in front of her locker, beside Hinata's. As the three of them opened their lockers they noticed that Hinata was staring at her locker and looked like she is very surprised. Ino looked inside Hinata's locker and saw a single flower, a Heather.  
  
"A flower?" Hinata said confused.  
  
"Hey, Hinata you didn't told me someone has been sending flowers to you." Ino teased her and smiled.  
  
"Wow! Who is he?" Sakura asked as she approached the two girls.  
  
"No...I..I don't know." A pink line crossed Hinata's pale face.  
  
Ino put out the flower from Hinata's locker. She looked at it very carefully.  
  
"The person gives you this flower admire you." Ino stated.  
  
The two girls looked at Ino.  
  
"How do you know that?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Ino's family had a flower shop that's why she knew what the meaning of a certain flower was." Sakura explained to Hinata.  
  
"Well Hinata I think some one has a crush on you." Ino said and smiled at her friend.  
  
"What?...I...um..." Hinata didn't know what to say. Ino and Sakura giggled while watching her.  
  
"Some one admires your beauty. I wonder who he is." Ino said thinking of some one she could possibly think of.  
  
Looking at the flower, Hinata feels very special. It is her first time to receive a flower from some one but she wished she knew the one who gave her that flower.  
  
"I can't think of some one." Ino said and give the flower to Hinata.  
  
Sakura suddenly hugged Hinata.  
  
"Oh you're really lucky. I wish I will also experience what you are experiencing now." Sakura said smiling.  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud ring from the bell.  
  
"Well I'll see you two later." Ino said and the two nodded.  
  
Hinata put back the flower inside of her locker and went to her class room.  
  
The whole day Hinata has been thinking of the flower this early morning. Now she is walking to her way home carrying her back pack and holding the flower both of her hands. Suddenly a pale skinned guy passed in front of her and she didn't even notice him.  
  
"Hinata!" The guy called out. Hinata looked at him and saw a pair of dull eyes, like hers, looking at her.  
  
"Neji-niisan." Hinata was surprised and immediately hide the flower at her back.  
  
"I have already seen it so you don't need to hide it." Neji said emotionless.  
  
"I...I" Hinata was nervous and Neji can easily tell it.  
  
"Please Neji-niisan, please don't tell it to my father." Hinata pleaded. Neji didn't answer and walked away. Hinata is really scared of what Neji will do. She has known Neji for a very long time, after all they are cousins but still she didn't know what was going in his mind. Neji has known her to well.  
  
"Neji-niisan" She muttered sadly and walked her way home.  
  
As she approached her home, she was very nervous. She opened the door and walked inside the house. Seeing her father seated at the couch in the living room ,she breaths heavily as she passed by and greet her father.  
  
"I'm home." She said and just stared at the floor. Her father just nodded and pick up a newspaper on the table.  
  
She is now ready to leave and go to her room when her father suddenly said something.  
  
"Your cousin Neji will stay with us tonight and he is staying at the room beside yours." Hearing these words Hinata froze in fear.  
  
'Neji-niisan will stay here.' She thought very afraid.  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
A/N: I have removed the story Scent of Love because I have only received 7 reviews. I hope you all review this story. And the meaning of the heather flower is admiration and beauty. Please review. Thanks 


	2. Be Strong, The Galax Flower

A Flower in my Locker  
  
Chapter 2: Be Strong, the Galax Flower.  
  
After dinner Hinata go straight up to her room. She couldn't bear to see Neji. She is really afraid of what will Neji will do. He is really unpredictable. She throws herself on her bed and pick up one pillow and hugged it tightly. Suddenly she was reminded of the flower in her locker that morning. Hinata sat up and looked at the wooden table next to her bed. She smiled while looking at the single heather flower on top of the table.  
  
"Who could be that person?" Hinata muttered.  
  
She laid her body to her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
The next morning, Hinata woke up very happily. She stretched her arms up and smiled. While walking down the stairs she saw Neji standing beside the stair case and she began feeling opposite to the one earlier.  
  
"Good...morning, Neji-niisan." She greeted and gave him a smile. Neji looked at her but didn't say anything.  
  
Suddenly Hinata's father approached them.  
  
"So you're awake." He said looking at his daughter then Hinata nodded.  
  
"Are you ready for your training today?" Hinata's father asked and she nodded again.  
  
"Neji will be your sparing partner for today." Hearing these words Hinata felt scared.  
  
"Neji-niisan..." She said in a monotonous voice and looked at him. She has no choice but to be with Neji for today. She can't disobey her father.  
  
A few minutes later, the three of them went out of the house for training.  
  
"You two are you ready?" Hinata's father asked in a loud voice and Neji nodded and looked straight at Hinata's eyes. Hinata moved one step back upon seeing Neji's eyes looking at her. Neji positioned his body to fight but Hinata was still standing in front of him.  
  
"FIGHT!" Her father shouted.  
  
Neji started to move very fast. Hinata on the other hand only watched him move and didn't do any thing when she felt Neji hit her on her right cheek. Her body hit the ground because of Neji's hard punch on her face. Upon seeing the scenario, Hinata's father shouted.  
  
"What do you think you're doing there, Hinata?"  
  
Hinata got up and her face looks very sad. Her father will start to discriminate her again. That's all she could hear from her father since she was a child. She knew she was weak and the discrimination of her father makes her weaker.  
  
"If you're not going to fight me your father will start to get angry again." Neji muttered to Hinata. She then looked at him and Neji hit her again but she didn't fall on the ground.  
  
Two tiring hours have passed and Hinata is feeling very exhausted. Her Father and Neji went inside of the house and she was left alone sitting under a big tree. She was leaning on the big trunk of the tree and feels very relive at that time. She started to stroke her hair with her fingers and humming a lullaby. She didn't notice that a pair of eyes from afar was staring at her. Those eyes also looking at her while she was fighting earlier.  
  
Several days have passed and the heather flower was withered. It has been a week since she found the flower in her locker. She was wondering why she haven't receiving a flower again and also Ino and Sakura were waiting for the next flower to arrive.  
  
"I wonder why you haven't receiving flower the past few days." Ino wondered as she stopped in front of her locker.  
  
"Maybe...it's not really mine...that's why..." a sad expression can be seen on her pale face.  
  
"Well he may be also thought that he must see you in person and give you the flowers." Sakura guessed and her two companions looked at her. Hinata's face turned red thinking it might be true.  
  
"Don't say things that are impossible to happen." Hinata said in a sad voice.  
  
"But you wished it will be true." Sakura teased.  
  
Hinata's face becomes really red and smiled a bit. She walked towards her locker and opened it. She then was surprised to see a flower inside. She took the flower and let it be seen by Ino and Sakura. The two girls were surprised to see one again but it is different from the first one.  
  
"Do you know what kind of flower is this?" Hinata asked and looked at Ino.  
  
"It's a Galax flower." Ino answered.  
  
"But why would he give a Galax flower to you." Ino continued.  
  
"Is there a problem Ino?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well there's no problem but Hinata do you have some thing that makes you feel discourage?" Ino suddenly asked.  
  
Hinata then remembered her father who discriminates her.  
  
"Well...yes sort of." Hinata answered.  
  
"So that's why."  
  
"What is it Ino?" Sakura was curious.  
  
"Well the Galax flower means encouragement and maybe the guy who is sending you flowers are just very close to you and yet you haven't noticed it yet." Ino concluded.  
  
"What?!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"But I...I...don't know who he is." Hinata said and felt nervousness.  
  
"We should know who this guy is." Ino said.  
  
"Yes, we should." Sakura agreed.  
  
'The second flower that I have received I wonder who he is. He is just close to me.' Hinata thought.  
  
Hinata then noticed that the two girls stopped talking and she looked at them. The two girls she is with are staring at a certain guy, Uchiha Sasuke, her classmate and seatmate also. Sasuke then walks towards them and stopped in front of a locker which is just above Hinata's locker.  
  
"Good morning, Hinata." Sasuke greeted and Hinata just nodded and gave him a simple smile. The two girls wondered why Sasuke greeted Hinata. Sasuke opened his locker and put out the things he will need and locked it again.  
  
"See you at the class, Hinata." He said and walked away.  
  
The two girls wondered why Hinata was greeted by Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke know you?" Ino asked.  
  
"Of course .Haven't I told you that we're classmates." Hinata said.  
  
"What?! You were classmates!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Yes." Hinata then nodded.  
  
"You're very lucky Hinata. I wish I was also lucky as you are." Sakura said and a bit insecure.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Hinata was confused.  
  
"You mean you're not attracted to Sasuke." Ino said.  
  
"Attracted? Sasuke?"  
  
"Well he's just the heartthrob in our campus." Ino explained.  
  
"Actually I'm not really attracted to him that much." Hinata honestly said.  
  
Ino and Sakura looked at each other and wondered why Hinata isn't attracted to Sasuke. She is the only girl they know who don't have a crush on Sasuke. They knew some how Hinata likes Naruto, the opposite of Sasuke and speaking of Naruto, Naruto passed by them and saw the girl of his dreams.  
  
"Sakura!" He called out and the three girls turned their heads to see Naruto. A pink line crossed Hinata's face upon seeing Naruto.  
  
"Oh...It's him again." Sakura said in dismay.  
  
"Hello there." Ino  
  
"Hi...um...ah Naruto." Hinata said nervously and can't look straight on Naruto's eyes.  
  
Fortunately for Sakura the bell rings and that's the only way she could escape from Naruto's irritating talking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued............  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing the first chapter and I hope you like this one too. Um...can I ask something? What is the name of Hinata's parents? I hope you could answer it. Thanks!!!


	3. The unintentional and the morning glory

A Flower in my Locker  
  
Chapter 3: The Unintentional and the Morning Glory.  
  
Sakura was running down at the hallway towards a room. She stopped and immediately entered a room.  
  
"Hinata!" she called out and breaths heavily.  
  
Hinata, who is presently reading a book on her desk, turned her head and looked at Sakura walking towards her. Sakura then comes close to her and slapped a piece of paper that she is holding on Hinata's desk.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Hinata asked.  
  
"Look at this!" Sakura pointed the paper on the desk with her eyes tell that she is excited. Hinata then looked at the paper and read it then looked at Sakura.  
  
"There will have a party in the next two weeks?"  
  
"Yes, yes aren't you excited?" Sakura said very excited about the event.  
  
"Well...um...I think I can't come." Hinata said in a monotonous tone and looked down on the paper.  
  
"Huh? you won't come, but why?" Sakura then leaned forward to catch Hinata's eyes.  
  
"My father will not allow me to go there." Hinata said.  
  
"How will you know that if you didn't ask you father."  
  
"I know my father; he will surely not permit me to attend the party even if I really want it." Hinata assured.  
  
"Well I have no choice."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I will be the one to ask permission for you to your father." Sakura was really confident.  
  
"What?! But you can't just..."  
  
"Well I'm going to talk to your father later after the school. Bye" Sakura then bid farewell with out listening to Hinata.  
  
"Oh Sakura." Hinata muttered and just looked at Sakura leaving her.  
  
The bell rings for the next class and the students are starting to get in their respective rooms. Hinata was seated on her chair and just waiting for the class to start.  
  
"Hi" A familiar voice greeted her.  
  
"Oh it's you Sasuke." Sasuke smiled and sits beside her.  
  
"Have you heard the news?" Sasuke suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh? What news?" Hinata said.  
  
"About the party." He said and looked straight to her.  
  
"Ah yes I knew that already." She answered.  
  
"I think I can't go there." Sasuke suddenly said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well I have things to do so I have no time for things like that." Then he leaned back on his chair.  
  
"I see. I bet many girls will be going to miss you if you're not going to the party." Hinata chuckled.  
  
"That is one of the reasons why I don't want to come to the party." Sasuke honestly said and looked at Hinata.  
  
"Are you one of those who will miss me?" Sasuke continued.  
  
"Oh I'm not going miss you." She chuckled again. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're really different Hinata that's why I..." Sasuke didn't finish what he is saying because their teacher has come.  
  
Hinata was ready to go home after the school when suddenly the rain falls from the dark clouds. Unfortunately she doesn't have any umbrella to protect her from the rain and Ino and Sakura have gone home. She stayed at the school compound and waited for the rain to stop. She sat on the floor near the door and leaned on the post. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming close to her. Hinata looked out where the noise is coming from. A shadow came up from the other part of the hallway and she just stared at it not feeling afraid or anything. The shadow comes close to her and looking at it she saw a guy staring at her.  
  
"Sasuke" Hinata muttered and stood up from where she was seated.  
  
"What are you still doing here, Hinata?" Sasuke asked her.  
  
"Oh. Well I was just waiting to the rain to stop." She said and looked out of the window near her but still the rain didn't stop from falling.  
  
"I have an umbrella here. So can I take you home?" Sasuke suggested.  
  
"Huh? Well... you see it's just that." Hinata didn't know what excuse she going to tell to him because if her father see him walking with her he'll be in trouble. Before Hinata think of an excuse, Sasuke had pulled her hand and opened his umbrella.  
  
"I know you won't come with me but I insist." Hinata looked at him and tried to go back but Sasuke had a tight grip on her hand.  
  
"Sasuke..." Hinata was hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry. I only wish to walk you home." Sasuke let go of her hand and looked straight to her eyes that makes Hinata fell uncomfortable.  
  
"O-ok" Hinata agreed to him and walked home with Sasuke.  
  
She was quiet all the time she is walking with Sasuke. This is her first time that a guy is very close to her, except for Neji because he is her cousin but this situation makes her feel very awkward towards him. Hinata then didn't notice that they had approached her home.  
  
"Well I think we're here." Sasuke suddenly said and stopped in front of a huge gate of the main branch of the Hyuuga clan.  
  
"Ah...well thank you, Sasuke."  
  
As she said those words the gate opened slowly and then a guy came out behind the huge gate. Hinata the turned her head to see who it was and saw Neji glaring at them. She suddenly feel the same feeling when she always seeing Neji, she is afraid of him.  
  
"So you have arrived." Neji said and crossed his arms, any way he doesn't use the umbrella that he is holding to protect him from the pouring rain. He just let the rain wet him.  
  
"Neji-niisan...I...I." Hinata was trying to explain about Neji saw.  
  
"Hi I'm Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke suddenly introduce himself and held out a hand for Neji. Neji just stared at it.  
  
"I don't have time for you." Neji said and looked at Hinata and throw the umbrella he is holding to her.  
  
"You should get in now." Neji continued. Hinata then nodded and opened the umbrella.  
  
"Wait! Hinata" Sasuke called out before Hinata had entered the huge gate.  
  
"Can we be friends?" He asked.  
  
Hinata looked at him and gave him a smile and then nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Sasuke was very pleased but Neji seems not after seeing his cousin befriending with a guy.  
  
Neji and Hinata reached the main door and entered. Neji was dripping wet and left some trace as he walks in side the house. He went upstairs to get a towel to dry himself. He then changed his clothes and went back down stairs again. Neji reached the living room and saw Hinata lying on the couch, she was asleep.  
  
"She looks really tired." Neji muttered and slowly approached the sleeping Hinata. He then didn't notice about the wet traces he made on the floor. He accidentally slipped and fell on top of Hinata and the worst he knows is that his lips landed on Hinata's lips. Neji was shocked and can't move a bit from where he is right now. His heart beat is rapidly beating so hard inside his chest. He shut his eyes and parted away from his cousins lips.  
  
"This is not..." Neji's face became in crimson red. Suddenly he noticed that Hinata is starting to wake up and immediately go out of sight of Hinata.  
  
Hinata slowly opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
"Hmm... that's weird?" She muttered.  
  
Hinata was eating her breakfast with her father and Neji.  
  
"Hinata" Her father said.  
  
"Your friend called me up and she said that if I can permit you to come to the party at your school." Her father stated. Hinata looked at her father and just kept silent.  
  
"So you want to go to the party?" Hiashi asked.  
  
"Ah...well...father...me...I..." Hinata was very nervous and didn't know what to say.  
  
"So you want to."  
  
"But you won't allow me." Hinata said in a monotonous tone.  
  
"I'll let you go out if you like." Hinata looked at her father very confused. She didn't think that her father will let her go to the party.  
  
"Ah...Thank you, Father." She then smiled and goes back to what she is eating.  
  
"So Neji are you also coming to the party." Hiashi suddenly asked Neji who was all quiet all the time.  
  
"No I have no time for that." Neji replied.  
  
After they ate, Hinata and Neji went to their school. Still Neji has been very quiet and didn't even talk to Hinata while they are on their way to the school. As the two of them entered the campus, Ino and Sakura greeted Hinata at the entrance door. She went straight to her locker hoping for another flower and she did find one after opening the locker. A color purple flower and is funnel-shaped. She smiled seeing a flower again and approached Ino for what is the meaning of it.  
  
"A flower again huh." Sakura said looking at it.  
  
"Oh! That's a morning glory, Hinata." Ino stated.  
  
"So what's its meaning?" Sakura asked excitedly.  
  
"Well its meaning is affection and I think the guy sending you flowers have fallen for you." Ino said and chuckled.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued......  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: Sorry for committing so many mistakes. I'm trying my best to correct my verb use and my tenses. I'm not very good in English so sorry if I commit so many mistakes. I would also like to thank those who give me advices and who reviewed my story. I really thank you for reviewing and I really appreciate it. In this story Hinata is at the age of 16 and also Ino and Sakura. Neji is 17 yrs. old. Sasuke is also 16 and Naruto is 16 also. 


	4. The Party, The Masked Man and The Red Tu...

A Flower in My Locker  
  
Chapter 4: The Party, The Masked Man and The Red Tulip.  
  
Fast, running footsteps can be heard inside the room of Sakura. The footsteps were back and fort as if there is something that is searching inside. Sakura, with Hinata and Ino inside, was preparing for the party later. Sakura kept walking around her room and pick out what dress would she like to wear.  
  
"Will you please stop roaming around!" Ino demanded and stood up from the edge of Sakura's bed where she and Hinata seated.  
  
"Well I'm like this because I can't wait to go to the party." Sakura said and giggled.  
  
"I'm also excited to go and meet Sasuke there." As Hinata heard what Ino just had said she then looked at them.  
  
"Um...speaking of Sasuke, He and I talked with each other and he told me that he will not attend the party this evening." Hinata said.  
  
"What?" Ino and Sakura both exclaimed.  
  
"Is it really true?" Ino was begging Hinata to tell that she was just joking and held her hand.  
  
"But that's what he said. I'm sorry." Hinata felt sorry to the both of the girls and began walking towards the door.  
  
"Well I should go home now. See you at the party." Hinata bid farewell and left the two sad girls in the room. Ino and Sakura just wave their hands to her.  
  
Hinata arrived just in time and was stunned by what she saw as she entered the main door. The place where the party is going to be held was decorated by different flowers all over. The chandeliers were lighted and the bright light of it lighted the whole place. The tables were covered by white silk cloth. The place was like a palace's dinning hall. Hinata sits on one of the chairs and waited for her friends to come.  
  
A few minutes later, Ino came and followed by Sakura. The two looked really gorgeous in there gowns. Ino wears a purple colored silk gown that made her look like a princess. On the other hand, Sakura wears a carnation pink gown paired with beautiful diamond earrings. Hinata stood up and approached the two girls.  
  
"You two really look so beautiful." Hinata said and gave them a smile.  
  
"You also look beautiful too ,Hinata." Ino replied.  
  
"Not as beautiful as both of you." Hinata insisted.  
  
The three girls walked to their sits when suddenly a guy approached them. He wears dark green long sleeves polo. His hair is color black as well as his eyes.  
  
"So may I dance with you Ino?" Shikamaru held out his hand.  
  
"Um...Ok." Ino takes his and walked at the hall. Hinata and Sakura watched the two dancing with the soft music.  
  
"I wish Sasuke were here." Sakura muttered and Hinata looked at her.  
  
"Don't worry about that because some one wants you to dance with him." Hinata said as she pointed out a guy not from afar staring at them.  
  
"Oh Hinata!" Sakura said a bit annoyed. Then suddenly the guy Hinata was talking about approached them. This guy has a black hair. His eyes were also black and the most noticeable part of his face is his thick eyebrows.  
  
"Hello Sakura, Hinata." He greeted them nicely.  
  
"Hello there, Lee. So do you want to dance with Sakura?" Hinata asked him and Sakura was shocked.  
  
"What are you saying there, Hinata?" whispered Sakura to Hinata's right ear but Hinata just smiled.  
  
"Well I want to but..." Lee looked at Sakura with a sad face.  
  
Looking at it, Sakura thought that it's not bad to dance with him after all he is a good friend. So she took Lee's hand and followed Ino to the hall.  
  
This time Hinata was left alone looking at her friends dancing. This not made her lonely because she is glad seeing everyone is happy. A few minutes later she thought that she better a have a walk outside. So she stood up from the chair and walked out of the place.  
  
After a few minutes of walking outside she, then reached a fountain but no sprout of water coming from it. She sat down on the edge of the fountain and looked at the starry sky above her.  
  
"They're really pretty." She muttered to herself.  
  
She took a deep breath of air into her lungs and gently stokes her hair with her fingers. Her white dress is being blown by the wind and also her dark hair. She still could hear the soft music being played inside.  
  
Then suddenly she was startled when the place where she is was being lighted. The fountain began sprouting out water and as she looked at the water coming out from it she saw a blurred figure behind the sprouting water. She couldn't clearly see who it was but then suddenly the figure slowly moved and come closely to her.  
  
The figure stopped a few meters away from her and now she can clearly see who it was. She was a bit scared while looking at the person. He wears a mask that covers his eyes and a hood that covers his head. Hinata slowly stepped back and the person advances forward. As the masked man finally approached her he suddenly took her pale hand.  
  
"What...do you want?" A trembling voice escaped from her but the masked man didn't answer.  
  
He suddenly handed her a flower, a red colored flower that is named tulip. Hinata was confused about it but accepted the flower. Hinata then noticed that the masked man was staring at her and made her blush a bit. The man held out his hand to Hinata, still he remains quiet.  
  
"Do you want me to dance with you?" She asked and the masked man nodded.  
  
Hinata took his hand and danced with him at the center of the garden. She could feel his one arm wrapped around her waist. His one hand holds Hinata's hand with the tulip in between. Hinata leans her head forward to the chest of the masked man and feels his warm embrace. She feels so peaceful by just dancing with him even though she didn't know him but deep inside of her she some what knew this man, this masked man.  
  
Hinata looked up to him and saw that he is still staring at her. This made Hinata blush a bit more. She could feel his eyes and his warm look on her touches her heart. She didn't notice that they had stopped dancing and they were just staring at each others eyes. Then suddenly she could feel his warm breath touches her face. His arm that is wrapped around her waist tightened and suddenly she felt his lips touch her own.  
  
Their kiss stayed for just a few seconds when they hear some one calling. Hinata was startled by the voices she heard, Ino and Sakura is calling her name. She looked at where the voices came from and saw Ino and Sakura approaching her. Hinata looked back and didn't saw the masked man behind her.  
  
"There you are Hinata." Sakura said as they approached her. Hinata just smiled and a bit nervous.  
  
"Is anything wrong? And where did you get that?" Ino asked as she saw the red tulip Hinata was holding.  
  
"Oh! This well...he gave this to me." Hinata replied and gently smiled at them.  
  
"Who? You mean the mysterious guy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Whoa! He is here! Where is he?!" Ino looked around to find the mysterious guy but didn't see anyone.  
  
"He just left when you came." Hinata said.  
  
"Oh... so we can't meet him. Well is he handsome?" Sakura excitedly asked.  
  
"Um...Well...he's..." Hinata didn't know what to say after all see didn't actually saw his face.  
  
"Well do you know what is the meaning of the red tulip, Hinata?" Sakura and Hinata looked at Ino.  
  
"The red Tulip means declaration of love and it mean that the person with you a while ago was declaring his love for you!" Ino clearly stated. Hinata's face became in crimson red as she heard what her friend said.  
  
To Be Continued.........  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews. The school has just started and I really need extra time in writing my fanfic but I'm to update weekly even though my schedule is some what hectic. Well thanks again for your review and I hope you've enjoy reading this chapter. 


	5. The Diary

Chapter5: The Diary  
  
Hinata reached the house of the Hyuuga clan with a smile on her face. She immediately went up to her room after greeting her father and mother, who are waiting for her at the living room of their house. She is still holding the red tulip that the masked man gave her. Then she slowly opened the door of her room and before she entered she took a glance on Neji's door.  
  
"He's still awake?" she wondered after seeing the rays of light coming from Neji's room.  
  
She stepped her one foot inside and entered the room. Hinata securely locked the door and immediately throw herself to her soft bed. She stared at the ceiling of her room as she remembered what had happened to the party.  
  
"My first kiss." She muttered and blushed as her right forefinger touched her soft lips.  
  
Hinata then slowly sat up and got off her bed. She walked towards her study table and slowly pulled the wooden chair. She sat down, pick up a pen and her unused notebook and began writing.  
  
_ July 10, 2004  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This night is such a memorable one. There are many things that happened to me. First, my father permitted me to attend the party at our school and it is the first time he did that. Thanks to Sakura that she talked to my father. This is the first time that I attended a party and I never thought that it would be a great experience. My friends are there too. Ino danced with a guy named Shikamaru and Sakura danced with Lee. I haven't seen Naruto at the party; I wonder where he could be?  
  
The place was really elegant. I felt I was a real princess at a royal dining hall. Even though the dining hall is elegant I prefer to be at the garden. There are so many things happened at that place. The guy who sends me flowers showed up and danced with me. Unfortunately, I haven't heard his voice after all. He was just gesturing all the time I am with him but I was really shocked when he made a simple gesture, he kissed me. That was my first kiss and still I don't know him but something bothering me. When he kissed me felt really secured not because he is holding me but I feel really safe with him, unlike when I'm with Neji –niisan. I felt always afraid when he is around.  
  
_ Hinata suddenly stopped from writing her diary entry.  
  
'I shouldn't be thinking things like this towards Neji –niisan.' She suddenly thought and felt sorry. She put down the pen and stood up, leaving her diary open. Hinata laid her body down on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
The morning sun shines brightly and the birds are happily chirping outside. As the rays of light entered Hinata's room, she slowly opened her eyes. She then gently strokes her dark hair with her hand.  
  
'Oh I forgot to change my clothes last night.' She realizes and got off her bed to change.  
  
After changing her dress into more casual clothes, she neatly organized her bed. She took a glance on the red tulip that is placed on her study table and smiled. After that she walks towards the door of her room, open it and walked outside. Hinata walked down the stairs with a beautiful smile on her face that her father, who is at the living room when she passed by noticed it.  
  
"You look so happy today, Hinata." Her father greeted her. She looked at her father and smiled but she didn't answer. She continued walking until she reached the dinning table where her mother was.  
  
"Good morning Mother." She politely greeted and kissed her mother on her cheek.  
  
"Why so happy today Hinata?" her mother asked as she helped to prepare for their breakfast.  
  
"Nothing." She said not erasing the smiled on her face. Her sister Hanabi who is listening to them suddenly speak up.  
  
"Maybe something happened to her at the party." Her mother looked at Hinata. She seems like she wants to know something from her daughter.  
  
"Well does anything special happened to you last night?" Her mother asked as she places the third plate on the table.  
  
"No, nothing, really." Hinata didn't know what to say to her mother. She is worried on what will her mother or her father will do if they will know what happened.  
  
"Well if you say so. Now call your father and cousin so we can eat." Hinata was saved at least her mother is not too demanding in asking questions.  
  
Hinata walked out of the room and called her father first. She then walked up to the stairs to call for Neji. She stopped when she saw the door of her room was open. She peeked inside and she was surprised to see Neji standing in front of her study table. He is glaring at the notebook in front of him. It was Hinata's diary and he possibly read it from the way he looks. Fear captured Hinata's heart and she could feel her heart beat beats rapidly.  
  
"Neji- niisan I...I..." her voice is trembling because of fear. Neji looked at her, his eyes were really angry. He picked up the notebook from the study table and closed it.  
  
"So you're afraid of me? You better be because you will never know what will I possibly do to you." He warned her and a thunder strikes from out side. The bright morning became dark and heavy rain falls from the sky.  
  
Neji walked towards the open window as Hinata watched him in fear. He stopped in front of it and in just one snap he throws the notebook outside the window. Hinata was just watching him and didn't have the courage to stop him from what he has done.  
  
"Wait till your father knows this." Neji faced Hinata and slowly walked towards her and stopped a few inches from her.  
  
Hearing these words, Hinata felt her knees tremble and finally fall from her feet.  
  
"Please No Don't say it." She pleaded Neji as she looked up to him and take a tight grip on his shirt.  
  
Neji didn't answer immediately but he pushed Hinata that made her lie on the floor.  
  
"If you want me to remain silent so will you do whatever I want?" He looked at the poor girl and wait for her answer. Hinata don't know what she will do now but she has to agree with what Neji want.  
  
"Y...Yes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To be continued.....  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I know Neji is very rude in this chapter. Well we'll see what Neji will want from Hinata. So I hope you enjoy reading even though Neji is very rude in this chapter and please don't forget to review. Thanks.


	6. Stay Away

Chapter 6: Stay Away  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!  
  
The next day, Hinata and Neji are both in silence until they both got themselves at their school. As Hinata entered the gate, Neji followed her several feet away from his cousin. Hinata was looking down to the ground she is walking to then suddenly she heard a familiar voice greeted her. She stopped and looks up to see who it was. Her eyes widen as she saw a dark haired guy standing a few inches in front of her.  
  
"Sasuke" she was surprised to see him and afraid knowing that her cousin is just watching her from her back.  
  
"Good morning" Sasuke's voice was emotionless just like his eyes that are locked on Neji. Hinata looked back and saw Neji glaring at them. As she saw his eyes that struck her, the same old feeling of fear conquered her and she knew she has to do something before the two young men will start something worst.  
  
"Neji- niisan you said that you and Lee are going to talk about your project, right?" Neji nodded while watching Hinata came closer to him. "Maybe he is now waiting for you inside."  
  
"Are you trying to dispatch me, Hinata?" a sarcastic look from Neji was thrown to Hinata.  
  
"No," she looked down to her feet. "I just don't want Lee kept waiting for you so long because of me." Hinata continued, still she was looking down.  
  
Neji starts walking to the direction where Sasuke was standing. He placed his both hands inside his pockets and stopped a few inches beside Sasuke, he did not dare to look at him.  
  
"Stay away from her." Neji warned him in a monotonous voice so that Hinata may not hear it.  
  
"Why should I?" Sasuke replied and kept his voice low just as Neji's.  
  
"Are you her boyfriend but I thought that you were only just 'cousins'." Sasuke continued and give emphasize the word cousins.  
  
"Yes, I'm her cousin that's why I need to protect her from people like you." Neji stayed calm even though he really wants to punch Sasuke's face so hard so that he would stop pestering his cousin.  
  
"People like me? Well then...Good luck." Sasuke feels so good when he finally teased Neji. He would love to laugh at him.  
  
Neji just didn't want to fall for Sasuke's trap so he just walked straight to the building. Hinata was now looking at Sasuke and gave him a simple smile.  
  
"I'm sorry if my cousin acted like that."  
  
"It's ok" Sasuke walked beside Hinata as they entered the same building that Neji entered a while ago.  
  
Neji was greeted by Lee, who is standing near the doorway of the classroom. It seems that Neji didn't notice the thick eye browed guy greet him, he just passed by him.  
  
"Hey! Neji" Lee hit him playfully on his right shoulder.  
  
"What!" Neji exclaimed as he faced Lee and his eyes were very fierced looking that made Lee stepped back.  
  
"Um... Neji you need not to be angry." Lee never have seen Neji this mad and wandered why he is acting like this.  
  
'What's wrong with this guy?'  
  
Neji walked over the room and sat on the chair on one of the chairs at the back row. Lee didn't follow him but his black eyes do.  
  
'That Sasuke!' Neji clenched his fist and hit his table hard that made his classmates look at him wondering and some of them started whispering to each other.  
  
A long tiring school day has passed for Hinata and now she is walking alone her way home. She is still bothered by Neji and his words that haunt her. Hinata suddenly noticed that a little puppy was standing and looking up to her. She slowly bends down to her knees and pat the little puppy's head.  
  
"Hello there" she smiled at it and the puppy barked and waggled its tail.  
  
"Oh you're so cute." Hinata continued her fascination to the little puppy.  
  
"Akamaru!" Hinata heard a manly voice called out and the little puppy turned its back on her and began barking in a high pitch tone several times.  
  
"So there you are" a relieve tone came out from a young man with a dark brown hair. He picked up the little puppy on to his arms and looked at Hinata.  
  
"Hello." He greeted and smiled. Hinata stood up and returned the smile given to her.  
  
"Hi...um...is his name Akamaru?" she asked politely and the young man nodded.  
  
"I think Akamaru likes you." He patted Akamaru's furry head and smiled. "Your name is..." he continued.  
  
"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata" she replied.  
  
"Well my name is Inuzuka Kiba. You can call me Kiba if you want." Kiba introduced himself. Hinata took a glance at her watch and saw that she needs to get home. Neji is not with her so she needs to get home early.  
  
"I think I must be going now. See you around then Akamaru and...um...Kiba." She bid farewell and ran down on her way home. Kiba was staring at where Hinata had gone.  
  
"See you then Hinata." He muttered and smiled to himself.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To Be Continued....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So what do you think? Kiba had entered the story now so wait till you see what will happen next. Don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks!!! 


	7. Crocus and The Transferee

Chapter 7: Crocus and the Transferee.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
As Hinata opened the steel door of her locker that morning she suddenly blushed. She was surprised to see a single flower again inside her locker. A solitary long-tube flower and have slender linear leaves. She has never seen a flower like this before. Hinata took the flower out of her locker and looked at Ino, who is busy fixing her things.  
  
"Um... Ino?" Hinata shyly asked while holding the flower in front of her. Ino knew what Hinata wants to say and she smiled at her.  
  
"Hey! Sakura, Hinata have just received a flower again" Ino called out.  
  
"What?! That's great." Sakura approached the two girls.  
  
"So is there a note that he wants to see you? Or something else that we can figure out who is he?" she continued but she received a negative respond as Hinata shook her head.  
  
"Oh..." Sakura was disappointed.  
  
"Don't be sad Sakura. We'll soon find out who is he." Ino pats Sakura's shoulder and smiled.  
  
Ino took the flower from Hinata's hand and started to examine it.  
  
'So where did I saw this one' she asked herself and raised the flower up high.  
  
'Single tubular...grass-like leaves...um...' Ino looked at Hinata, who is waiting patiently for her answer.  
  
"Yes, this one is a crocus flower." She finally said.  
  
"Then what is its meaning then?" Sakura impatiently said.  
  
"I wonder why he gave this to you."  
  
"Hey what is its meaning Ino?" Sakura said excitedly.  
  
"Yes, yes its meaning is youthful gladness." As Ino said those words, Hinata and Sakura were confused.  
  
"Youthful gladness?" the bell rang after Sakura said those words.  
  
Hinata was seated at her desk thinking why the flower mean gladness does. She never remembers some one who is glad to see her.  
  
'Youthful gladness.' She thought of the meaning and then she didn't notice that their teacher has arrived. She heard a voice in a monotonous tone that is calling her. Hinata suddenly realized that Sasuke was the one who is calling her and pointing out that the teacher had come. She stood up like the rest and greeted their teacher.  
  
"Ok class. I want you to greet your new classmate..." the male teacher introduced as a guy came out behind the door of their classroom. Hinata's eyes widen as she saw who it was.  
  
"...He's your new classmate. Inuzuka Kiba." Kiba rolled his eyes and spotted Hinata seated at the fourth row.  
  
"Ah! Hinata" he waved his right hand to Hinata and the whole class looked at her. Her face was tainted in pink for embarrassment but she smiled at him.  
  
"You know him?" Sasuke whispered and she nodded.  
  
"I met him yesterday." She replied honestly.  
  
"So you know Hyuuga Hinata. Well then you may sit beside her." The teacher pointed to where he supposed to sit.  
  
Kiba walked towards his desk and his eyes were locked on Hinata. Hinata just smiled feeling uncomfortable with him sitting beside her. Kiba then spotted Sasuke glaring at him but he just smiled and sits immediately on his chair.  
  
"We meet again." Kiba greeted.  
  
"Yes." Hinata nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"So how's Akamaru?" She found the words to say to him so that she can feel comfortable.  
  
"Akamaru? Well he's ok and he missed you." Kiba knew that Sasuke was listening to them so he continued to piss him off.  
  
'Why is Hinata so close with this brat...?' Sasuke was really listening to them and asking questions in his head that made him angry.  
  
'And who's Akamaru?' he glared at Kiba and Kiba just smiled and really intended to make Sasuke angry.  
  
"Well I missed him too." Hinata replied.  
  
'What!? She missed someone.' Sasuke continued listening and asking questions to himself.  
  
"You missed the dog but did you miss me?" Kiba said smiling and looked at Sasuke, who is shocked and angry.  
  
'Akamaru is a dog? Thank God but this brat...'  
  
"Well do you want to see Akamaru?" Hinata nodded and looks like she is excited.  
  
"You can go to my house if you want." Kiba proposed.  
  
'Hinata in this brat's house. NO! She can't.' Sasuke was protesting inside and trying to control his emotions.  
  
"Oh...I'm sorry Kiba but I think I can't go to someone else house but only to my friends." Hinata replied and Sasuke was relieved as he heard her reject his offer.  
  
'I knew Hinata won't be going with him.'  
  
"Well maybe next time until we became closer to each other." Kiba smirked and Hinata blushed.  
  
'What does he mean by that?' Sasuke clenched his fist in anger and hit his desk. The whole class looked at him and even Kiba and Hinata.  
  
"Well Sasuke do you want to destroy your desk?" His teacher looked at him and he just shook his head.  
  
"Because Sasuke made a distraction to our lesson I'll you all a surprised quiz right now." The students protested.  
  
"Ok so it is fair enough if Sasuke go for solo and the others are by twos?" the students agreed except for Sasuke.  
  
"So find your partners now." Kiba moved his chair closer to Hinata and whispered.  
  
"Can we be partners?" Hinata nodded. Kiba caught Sasuke staring at them and he smiled teasingly.  
  
Hinata brought out her pencil and eraser from her bag while their teacher was distributing the papers. Kiba did what Hinata instructed and answered their paper with the help of Hinata. He could smell her sweet scent as their heads come closer and closer to each other.  
  
On the other hand Sasuke can't concentrate on his paper. He would look at them every now and then. He suddenly heard Kiba saying some words but he can't understand.  
  
"Hinata?" Kiba made his voice noticeable to hear. Hinata looked at him.  
  
"Do you know you have a different scent? A special scent." Hinata blushed and Sasuke was shocked.  
  
"What is it you're saying Kiba?" Kiba didn't noticed that their teacher was listening to him at his back his intention was just made Sasuke hear it.  
  
"Oh nothing sensei." Kiba was sweat drop.  
  
"You're just new here Kiba so don't try to make some trouble." He warned  
  
"Ok. I won't." he promised. Kiba took a glance at Sasuke. He was still glaring at him.  
  
'Ok Sasuke made yourself angry or should I say...jealous.' He smiled at him and turns to his paper.  
  
'Inuzuka Kiba you should be prepared when you entered here.' Kiba really get in to Sasuke's nerves.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Sorry about my grammar if it doesn't sound good but I'm trying to improve it. Well I think I won't be able to update soon because I got flu and cough and my head aches. It's really nice that I have finished this chapter before my sickness got worst. Ah! I just want to ask if the fourth hokage have a name. If he doesn't have it's ok. Don't forget to review this chapter I hope you like it. Thanks!!!! 


	8. Rivals for One Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Chapter 8: Rivals for One Heart.  
  
Hinata woke up on her bed the next morning. She has slept well last night and was ready for the school. The rays of the sun entered her room and touched her pale cheeks. She rubbed her eyes gently and sat up slowly on the edge of her bed. She slid her feet in to her slippers and stood up. Hinata then took a deep breath and do a little stretching. She walks towards the window and looked at the nature that brightens up her morning. She loved seeing things so peaceful to look at and this made her peaceful too. After doing her morning rituals she was all set to go to school. She stepped out of their house after bidding farewell to her parents. As soon as she got out she saw her cousin waiting at the nearby tree.  
  
"Um...Good morning Neji-niisan." Hinata greeted with a smile on her face. Neji just nodded and felt heat raised up on his cheeks, he was blushing. He immediately turned his back on her.  
  
"Let's go." He muttered and started to walk.  
  
"Yes." She said and followed him.  
  
The usual silence covered them both while they are walking their way to their school. Neji took several glances on his back to see Hinata smiling at him.  
  
'Stop it Hinata!' he protested in his mind.  
  
Finally they reached their school and unfortunately for Neji, he first spotted a dark haired guy standing at the gate, it was Sasuke.  
  
'What is he up to now?' he thought and his walking became slower so that he could stay beside Hinata.  
  
"Good morning Hinata." Sasuke greeted and he saw Neji glaring at him.  
  
"Good morning." She said in return and smiled at him.  
  
"Hinata!" Hinata's attention was caught by a loud voice coming from behind. She turned her head and saw Kiba waving his hand. Kiba approached her and then suddenly made a move that made Sasuke and Neji in a state of shock; he hugged Hinata in front of them.  
  
"I missed you Hinata." Kiba said and Hinata blushed in crimson red. Kiba suddenly felt someone grabbed his shirt and pulled him away from Hinata.  
  
"Don't touch her!" Neji glared at him and when Kiba glanced at Sasuke his eyes was also glaring at him.  
  
"Stop it! Neji-niisan please." She pleaded and holds on to his arm.  
  
Neji suddenly stopped and pushed Kiba away.  
  
"If you lay a finger on her again I'll definitely kill you." Neji warned.  
  
"Why are you so protective on her do you think she like it?" Kiba opposed him. Hinata was shocked on what Kiba just said but it is the truth. She was sick of Neji being so over protective on her but she knew he just want her to be safe. Neji looked at her.  
  
"Is it true?" but she didn't answer and looked down on her feet.  
  
'So it is true.' Neji thought. He clenched his fist and looked at Kiba with his fierced eyes and walked away. Hinata's eyes followed him and glanced on Kiba.  
  
"You shouldn't say that!" she exclaimed. This was the first time that Sasuke heard Hinata shouted. She's been so polite and gentle but now she's different.  
  
"Neji-niisan isn't bad like you think. He just want me to be safe." Her vision became blurred and she felt her tears ran down her pale cheeks. She immediately wiped her tears.  
  
"I hate you Kiba!" as if Kiba was slapped on his face when he heard what Hinata just said. Hinata then ran inside the campus and Sasuke followed her. Kiba was left alone standing and in shock.  
  
Hinata stopped under a big tree and Sasuke walked slowly towards her. Her face was covered by her hands.  
  
"Hinata?"  
  
"Please, Sasuke leave me alone first." She pleaded. Sasuke knew she needed time for herself so he walked away worried.  
  
Hinata sat on the bench nearby wiping her tears. Suddenly Naruto passed by and saw her. He approached her and saw her wiping off her tears.  
  
"Is something wrong Hinata?" he asked and sat beside her.  
  
"Nothing. I'm alright." She responded and looked at him.  
  
"Is that so? Then why are your eyes red?" he asked innocently pointing out her dull eyes that are red. Hinata looked down and didn't respond and Naruto just stared at her.  
  
"Am I a bad person?" she suddenly muttered and her vision started to became blurred again and Naruto noticed it.  
  
"Wah! No you're not! You're good and...and kind and um...beautiful." Hinata looked up to him.  
  
"That's why many guys are after you." He continued.  
  
"That's not true." Her sad voice was very noticeable.  
  
"It's true that's why Neji, Sasuke and Kiba are fighting." Hinata was confused by what Naruto was saying.  
  
"It can't be. Neji-niisan is my cousin and Sasuke and Kiba are my friends." She explained.  
  
"I saw the scenario at the gate and what do you think is the reason why those three are always glaring at each other?" Hinata can't believe on what she was hearing from Naruto so she just stared at him. He then noticed that Hinata was confused.  
  
"Oh ok let's just leave it to them...well um...here." He handed her a handkerchief.  
  
"Huh?" Hinata just stared at it.  
  
"If you fell like crying again just use it. It's free." He joked and Hinata giggled.  
  
"See you're beautiful when you're smiling." He continued.  
  
'What is this I'm feeling?' Hinata thought.  
  
"Well I'm gonna leave now. I'm going to find Sakura." He stood up and took a glance on her.  
  
"I hope you feel better." He said and walked away.  
  
Hinata was left alone feeling the pain in her heart.  
  
"Naruto still likes Sakura. I will never have a chance on Naruto." She suddenly realized that she was using the handkerchief that Naruto gave her to wipe her tears. She placed the handkerchief above her chest.  
  
"Naruto..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.........  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So what do you think? I put Naruto back here in the story. This story is up to chapter 10 only so the mystery guy will show up at the end. I hope you had fun reading this chapter an don't forget to review this story. Thanks!!!!!!


	9. Hurtful Confessions

Chapter 9: Hurtful Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

The whole day has passed and Hinata haven't even talked to Kiba neither to Sasuke. She can't even look at them and she would avoid them as much as possible. At the end of the school day she immediately got off her chair and walked out of the class room. Kiba and Sasuke just stared at her as she went out.

'I need to say sorry to Neji-niisan.' She thought as she walked her way to Neji's classroom.

She peeked inside and there she saw Lee, who was seated on one of the chairs at the third row. The thick browed young man's attention was caught by her.

"Hello Hinata." He greeted and stood up from his chair. He walked closer to her smiling.

"What brings you here?" he asked

"Um...I was....looking for Neji-niisan." She replied looking up to him.

"Neji? Well sorry but he's not here. He left the class immediately after our last subject. He's really different today." Lee said and wondered why Neji was acting a bit weired.

"Oh...I see well thank you for informing me." She said in a polite manner.

"That's ok. Nice to see you Hinata." He bid farewell as Hinata walked away.

Hinata failed to find Neji inside the school so she decided to went home thinking that he could possibly there. As she walked down the street, Kiba suddenly showed up.

"Kiba?" she was surprised and stopped from walking. Kiba stared at her and walked towards her. He stopped a few inches in front of her and his eyes were locked on her. Kiba slowly bent down his knees and kneeled down.

"What are you doing Kiba?" she was embarrassed on what he was doing and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." Kiba suddenly said. Hinata looked at his eyes and it was trying to say something.

"Please don't hate me Hinata because I..." he stopped a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"...I was just jealous of Neji because I love you." Those last three words made Hinata in a state of shock. Questions run in her head as she watched Kiba stood up.

'Is he telling the truth or is he joking?' she questioned herself.

She pushed those questions in her mind away and stated to find the words to tell Kiba.

"But Neji-niisan is my cousin." She defended

He is not acting like one. In fact all of the students would probably think that he likes you if he wasn't your cousin." He explained calmly.

Then Hinata suddenly remembered what Naruto said that morning.

Flash Back............

"Wah! No you're not! You're good and...and kind and um...beautiful." Hinata looked up to him.

"That's why many guys are after you." He continued.

"That's not true." Her sad voice was very noticeable.

"It's true that's why Neji, Sasuke and Kiba are fighting." Hinata was confused by what Naruto was saying.

"It can't be. Neji-niisan is my cousin and Sasuke and Kiba are my friends." She explained.

"I saw the scenario at the gate and what do you think is the reason why those three are always glaring at each other?" Hinata can't believe on what she was hearing from Naruto so she just stared at him. He then noticed that Hinata was confused.

End of Flash Back...........

"No, stop saying those things. Neji-niisan is like my brother that is why he is acting like that." She said and ran away. Kiba watched her as she leave.

'Hinata...I know how much you respect Neji that's why I envy him.' He thought.

Hinata's feet stopped from running as she reaches a play ground. Her attention was caught by the children playing around. She sat on one of the benches under a big, strong tree and watched them. Then her eyes caught a little girl got out off balance and started crying. She was ready to got up and help the girl when suddenly a little boy a approached the little girl and help her got up. As she watched the two little children she was suddenly reminded by her childhood.

Flash Back.........

"Wow! A butterfly." Hinata ran after the colorful butterfly and her little hands try to reach it.

She didn't notice that there was a stone on her way. She accidentally stepped on it and got off her balance. Her knee got wounded and she started to cry. Suddenly a pale skinned boy approached her and kneeled before her.

"Don't cry." He wired her tears and examined the wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"Come, I'll give you a piggy back." He turned his back and Hinata cling onto his neck. He carried her onto his back in silence.

"Are you feeling alright now?" he broke the silence between them.

"Yes." She replied and silence again covered them both again. A few minutes of silence they reached the Hyuuga clan's house.

"Thank you..." Hinata whispered.

"...Neji-niisan." She fell into sleep on his back. The little boy smiled to himself.

"You're welcome...Hinata."

End of Flash Back............

She looked down to the ground and her sad face was very noticeable.

"Neji-niisan..." her soft voice was combined with sadness.

Hinata didn't notice that there was a guy watching her. He slowly approached her and it seemed that Hinata hadn't noticed him.

"Hinata?" he softly asked. Hinata jerked and pushed away the thoughts that bother her senses. She immediately turns at her back to see who it was.

"Sasuke?" she was surprised to see him.

"May I sit beside you?" he asked and Hinata nodded. Sasuke sat beside her and looked straight to her eyes.

"Tell me...what's bothering you?" his concerned voice touched Hinata's heart.

"Nothing..." she denied even though she knew Sasuke was very concerned and worried about her.

Then Sasuke's hands touched Hinata's cheeks.

""I'm worried." He honestly said. Hinata could feel the warmth of his hands onto her face.

"Hinata..." their eyes were in contact with each other.

"I love you." He suddenly said. Hinata was shocked; this was her second time to hear those three words.

"You?..." the only word she could say in the middle of her confused mind.

"Yes, I love you Hinata. I know it's a bit odd to hear it from me but it is the truth." His eyes were telling the same thing.

"I know it wasn't the right time but I'm willing to wait." His hands released his cheeks. Hinata was in silence while staring at Sasuke. He suddenly stood up and looked at Hinata.

"I guess you need time for yourself." Sasuke knows that Hinata needs time so he leave her still seated on the bench wondering.

Hinata remained seated and didn't move a bit. Her mind was out of her consciousness. She didn't even know what to do next. She was confused and at the same time being hurt.

A few moments have passed she stood up from where she was seated. She has decided to go home and gave her mind a little rest. She reached the Hyuuga clan's house and stared at it for a moment. Hinata entered the gate and then to the main door. She immediately ran up to the staircase. She opened the door of her room and closed it without locking it. She threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes.

In the middle of the night Hinata suddenly awakened. She slowly opened her eyes and rubs it gently. Then she was surprised to see a silhouette and was seated on her bed. She stared at it for a moment and suddenly realized that she knew who it was.

"Neji-niisan?" she was surprised seeing him and she sat up on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Neji stared at her. Hinata began feeling uncomfortable and pulled the covers of her bed to her. Her hands started to tremble.

"Neji-niisan?"

Neji slowly come closer to her. He remained quiet as his arms reached Hinata. His arms wrapped around her tightly. His sudden move made Hinata frighten. Her palms are on his chest and she kept pushing him and struggling to free herself but his arms were securely locked on her.

"Please..." Neji finally said.

"...give me just one minute, No, maybe two minutes, just let me hold you. This is the first and the last thing I would do this in my life." His voice was sad and low.

Hinata stopped struggling and let Neji do what he wanted but she was confused about it. She could feel his warmth in his tight embrace. As the time ended, Neji released her. Neji could see that Hinata was shocked on what he did.

"I know it is not right but it is the fact that I can't escape and I can't even deny it to myself." Hinata was confused on what he said.

"Remember the deal we had? My real plan is to black mail you so that you have no other chance to disobey me but..." he looked at her eyes and hold her shoulders.

"...the real reason is that I want you just to be with me but it is impossible. You have hated me for that and I'm sorry." This was the first time Hinata heard Neji say sorry even thought they grew up together.

Neji stood up and turned his back.He walked towards the door and opened it. He stepped his foot outside and leave Hinata who was staring at him. Neji gently closed the door and leaned on it. He suddenly felt something warm flowing on both sides of his cheeks, he was crying.

"I know it's not right but I love you..." he whispered.

The next morning Hinata was staring at her ceiling for a long time. She hadn't slept well last night. She wondered if it was a dream or not. She immediately got off her bed and straight to the shower. After a cold shower to waken up her senses, she dressed up to go to school. She wanted to be alone for today so she got off the Hyuuga clan's house early that morning.

Hinata reached her school and be the first one to arrive. Her feet lead her to the locker room and the she saw an unusual shadow from a distance. She peeked to see who it was. She saw a young man standing in front of one of the lockers and was fixing with something.

'Wait that's my...' she realized that the locker that the young man was fixing with something was hers.

'Maybe he is the...' she was making a conclusion in her mind but she wasn't sure of it yet.

Hinata showed up to see who it was. She came closer and the young man seemed had noticed her arrival. He faced her and Hinata's eyes widen.

"You? You are the man?" she was really surprised.

"Yes it is me the one who sends you flowers." He honestly said and smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...........

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry for my late update. I take up my college entrance exam so I have no time in updating my story and I have also so many school work so I'm really busy right now. I hope you understand. Wait! Can I ask something? Can you please tell me how to use the suffixes that is after the names of the characters? Please don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks!!!!!!


	10. Sorry I Can't be with You

**A/N: Finally the long wait is over and I have finished it! Actually when I started this story I don't really know who will I paired up with Hinata. It really gives me a head ache when I kept on thinking who will it be because a lot of you expecting someone. Some like Kiba and a lot of you like Sasuke or Naruto and some voted for Neji. So just read it and find out who it was.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sorry I Can't be with You.**

Hinata's eyes widen as she stared at him. It seems that the world have stopped at that moment. She can't believe her eyes on what she was seeing. The young man who was in front of her was the one who sent her flowers. She have not imagined that he would do such a thing. Her body didn't move and she was staring at him when the young man walked closer to her.

"Here." He handed a flower to her. She looked at it and saw a carnation stripped. Her heart ached because she knew what the meaning of the flower is. Ino had been teaching her on what was the meaning of each flower and this one gives a bad meaning for every girl who would receive it.

"Naruto you don't really..." she looked at him and she noticed that the smile on his face a while ago disappeared.

"Sorry I can't be with you." He said the direct translation of the flower. Hinata was shocked and can't utter any word to him. Naruto suddenly took her hand and placed the flower on her hand. He passed by her and was about to leave when Hinata cried out.

"Naruto!" he did not turn around to look at her. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around his waist. His head was stooped and he was looking down to the ground.

"I love you Naruto." She said.

"No you're not in love with me. You're just infatuated with me." He said and tried to free himself from Hinata's grasp but she held him tighter.

"No, I'm sure of it." She defended.

"Will you let go of me and let's stop this foolishness." Finally he freed himself and started to walk away.

"But you started this foolishness!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I started it all because..."he slowly turned around to face her.

"...because I love you Hinata." Hinata can't believe on what she was seeing. Naruto was crying in front of her.

"Then why are you telling that this is foolishness?"

"Because I know I can't be sweet like Kiba and I'm not a heart throb like Sasuke and I can't protect you like Neji does. I can't...I can't be like them!" hearing these words Hinata walked closer to him and slapped his face. Naruto was shocked.

"Yes, you can't be like them because you're Naruto and the guy I love was named Uzumaki Naruto. Not Kiba, not Sasuke and not Neji." Then she began to cry too.

"Hinata..." he wrapped his arms around her.

"...I love you."

After a few minutes of their argument they were now seated together on the bench where they talked about the scenario at the gate a few days ago.

"Naruto?" Hinata broke the silence between them.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you always telling everyone that you like Sakura?" she looked at him. Naruto was surprised on her question.

"Um...Well you see...I'm just confused at that time." He scratched the back of his head.

"Confused of what?"

"Of my feelings between you and Sakura." He honestly said.

"Me and Sakura?" she repeated and Naruto nodded.

"All the people knew that I like Sakura since childhood so when I realize that I was falling for you...I'm confused if I'm gonna court you so I've decided to send you flowers to show my emotion for you." He explained and Hinata smiled at him.

Then suddenly Hinata opened her bag and took out something.

"That's my..." Naruto saw his handkerchief being pulled out.

"I'm always carrying this with me..." she said and then she blushed.

"...and I want it to give back to you." She handed him the handkerchief.

"But it's yours now." She said and pushed her hand.

"When you gave it to me you said that I can use it if I feel like crying again but I don't feel that I will cry again because you are here with me." Hr words warmed Naruto's heart so much and he felt that he's the luckiest man to have her. Well he is really lucky.

After a few days the whole school knew about Naruto and Hinata being together. Sakura and Ino were shocked when Hinata said it but they're happy for her. After all they knew Naruto will be persistent on loving their friend. Kiba, one of the three guys who confessed to Hinata was also shocked about the news but what can he do now? He don't want to hurt Hinata if he try to separate them. So he just let them be with each other. Sasuke was a bit sad when he heard it because Hinata preferred Naruto instead of him. He thought maybe because he had fallen for Hinata was that she was not like other girls that were after him and that made her unique. The last one was Neji. When he heard the News he was disappointed but he realized that he can't have Hinata because they were cousins and it's not right. He was glad that Hinata have found her happiness but it still hurts his heart knowing that he still loves the girl he can't have.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about the ending? It's a bit sad for the three guys knowing that Hinata chooses Naruto. Well that's life. I'm also working on my new fanfic. I hope you'll also read and review it once I posted it. I'll give you a preview on what will happen. The story is all about a girl that needs money and a job offered by a son of a business tycoon. I will not tell who they are. You still have to wait. I also have another story in my mind and I'm also working on it too. The second story is all about Kakashi for a change. Don't forget to review this chapter. Thanks!!!!!!!!**


End file.
